kruvodfandomcom-20200214-history
Artmav Lefrison
Artmav Lefrison is a Dwarven Artificer, currently employed by the Exceptional Cleavage Adventuring Company. He is known to fight with many hand crossbows, loaded with various bolts and alchemical mixtures, strapped around his body. History Artmav Lefrison was born in the city of Vonedos, Kvuld in the year 909 AE. He is the fourth child of Siegra and Aldin Lefrison, the ruling family of Vonedos, the third largest of the Dwarven cities. From an early age Artmav showed great intelligence, but a distinct lack of social skills. His parents decided early on that Artmav was not cut out for life in the political and social circles the family occupied, so when he was 14 years old, he was accepted into the Dwarven University in Kadavo. Artmav has not seen or spoken to a member of his family since that day. At the university, Artmav showed a great aptitude for the sciences, especially technology. By the time he was 21 he had already completed his masters degree in Engineering, Chemistry and somewhat surprisingly Ancient History, but his lack of social grace and inabilty to play politics led him to leave the University soon after. Artmav ended up at the Chandler University in Port Hand after visitng all of the major education centres on Dromus. There he discovered that the Dwarven University Technology program was amazingly advanced compared to the rest of the continent, and that in order for him to learn more he would have to seek out somewhere new. Artmav arrived in Jadetiger City in the year 935 AE and soon after that was enrolled in the University of Ashearth. Here he found that his Masters degree from Kadavo was essentially worthless and he dedicated himself to his studies once again. He completed his Masters degree in less than 3 years, a record for the school that still stands, under the tutelage of Professor Wilhelm Arnhart. After another year furthering his schooling, Professor Arnhart became Head of the University and named Artmav as his succesor as Head of the Technology Department. Artmav was a gifted student, but a less than stellar teacher. He stayed in this position for 8 years but grew as tired of teaching as his students did of learning from him, so he left to take a position in the Engineers Guild as a developer. The time spent with the Guild was the best time of his life, inventing new technology, working with people who he saw as competent, and even completing yet another degree, this time finishing a Masters of Alchemy for researching new magical fuels. Artmav's greatest accomplisment was when he and his team finished the first prototype working clock in 979 AE. After this though, his time at the guild began to wind down. Another engineer named Francis Brewalt was hired, and he and Artmav were immediately at odds. Unfortunately for Artmav, Francis was not as skilled at machines, but was streets ahead of Artmav when it came to people skills. The tension between the two built up to the point they were not allowed in the workshop at the same time. Then in 1001 AE, there was an incident that wound up with Francis dead in an apparent workshop accident during the first time he and Artmav were in the shop at the same time in 11 years. The Guild couldn't find proof that Artmav was directly responsible so he was never charged, but he was fired from the guild. This is when he joined the Exceptional Cleavage Company as their airship technician.